The Hardys Meet Naruto!
by neji 4ever girl13
Summary: doesn't the title speak for itself! P.S better summary inside. it's supposed to be funny.rating may change because of the unbelivable psychoness in the last 2 chapters.you try guessing the bad guy!
1. Chapter 1

summary: naruto uzumaki and saske uchiha have been and Joe are sent to Orange Star High school undercover to investigate.

warning: spoiler and tons of changes(and when i say tons i mean tons!)

disclaim:i don't own Naruto, The Hardy Boys Casefiles or Dragon Ball Z ,even if i wish i did.(so ha ha)

chapter one: Japan or Sulksville?

"Frank! Joe! Could you come down here? Fenton Hardy shouted one day.

It was 2 months after Iola's murder(and THAT my friends ,was the spoiler)and Joe was still feeling empty walked down the stairs,his older(and hotter!i'm just sayin'!)brother followed.

He flipped his golden hair out of his eyes and sighed"What's up?"

" The sky?"Frank chuckled

joe stared at him

''Hey,your the one who called me a wet blanket"he shrugged

''I have a new ...case!"Fenton announced(*jazz hands jazz hands*)

''Cool"Joe sighed again

''O.K this has been the most deppressing announcement ever'' Frank said,a(pitiful)attempt at being funny for once in his frickin' life.

''Anyway,it's in 's been a double murder at Orange Star High school and i'd like you two to is,if you guys want to help on any bigger cases."

"wow! That's awesome!Well, not for whoever was wasted, but it's awesome for us! I'm in!''

''you should be aware that some pretty crazy stuff happens there"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "what kind of crazy stuff?"

fenton chuckled and walked into his office"oh you'll see Joe. You'll see."

Frank turned to his brother"well,are you coming?or are you staying in Sulksville,population you?"

''Sure.I'll come. If Ihave to I guess"

Frank shook his head."dude... oh it is!"

well, whaddaya think? review. please!


	2. The misson snd a depressing Joe

chapter 2:the misson!

The next day the boys were on their plan to ,they were seated next to each otherso they could go over this new case.

"Two students,Naruto Uzumki and Saske Uchiha were found dead in a supplies closetwith multiple gashes to the heads and slit throats."Frank read the file as Joe stared out the window."Suspects:some dude named and other names I can barely we have to meet Principal Alexander Dracon for a debriefing before class."

"Before class?'' Joe said startling his brother.

"You were actualy listining?"

"Of course."

" , We're being enrolled at the high school since this is supposed to be an undercover misson.I'm Antonio Yakushi and your my brother Alex,and we're from France"

"More learning?Whoopdeedo."

"Ok ,you are seriously bumming me out"

.''Sorry"Joe mumbled, but his voice was hollow.


	3. hi and Videl

A/N: Again,I don't own Naruto, DBZ or The Hardy Boys Casefiles and you can't sue me if this doesn't make any sense.(You can try... but I'm 'd get nothing.)

Day one of the Hardy's investigation:

Joe (Alex?Whichever) sat in the front row of desks next to Frank as he waited for roll call.

The teacher walked in and Joe immediatly recalled what was written in her file

SUSPECT 2: KURNAI YUHI (Did I spell her name correctly? I doubt it)

Aperance: long brown hair,pale skin,red 's tall,almost 5''9

Background:wannabe actress and was almost married

Suspicous behavior:wasn't in school when the bodies were found.

Suspected of murdering Naruto Uzumaki

Possible motive: payback for Naruto never noticing or aknowledging her adopted daughter Hinata, even if her HUGE crush was painfuly obvious

Occupation: high school teacher.

He nudged Frank, who nodded in recognition

Then the door opened... and the most beautiful girl Joe had ever seen ( Seen?Saw? Whichever) entered carrying what looked like a ton of was at least 4 inches shorter than had long black hair tied into two pig tails .And Joe couldn't bring himself to stop staring.

"Your late again " scowled.

''But I- never mind it's my fault.'' the girl blushed as she kicked the door shut with the soul of her yellow the stack of books she was carrying toppled over ."Cell!'' she squeked as she fell to her knees and started to gather them.

Joe stood and walked picked some up too.

"Thank you..." she looked up,her jet black eyes drilled into him.

''Hi I'm J- Alex new kid.'' he thing he hadn't done in a long ,for reasons he couldn't explain,he felt it as his face begain to glow a bright red.

''I'm Satan"

Joe carried the books bak to her as he returned to his,he could feel some one staring daggers at him.

At the end of class Joe and Frank walked up to the teacher

'' ?'' Frank asked.

''Yes?''

''Where were you the day of January 12th ?The bodies of Saske and Naruto were 2 days old.2 days until they were actualy madam we realy need your help."

Joe suddenly relized what Frank was trying to pull: the over used good cop bad cop routine."We can do this the easy way or the hard way "he added, with a growl for extra effect.

''I was in America auditioning for a role" she said quickly

''Here to America?That's a one day flight,right Joe?"

'' lying,aren't you?"

''No I swear! I would've been ther for 3 days, but the scholled me called me back because of the murders!"

''Do you have any proof?" Frank asked.

''Yes of course." retrieved a pink slip of paper from her desk "Her's the rejection letter, which states the date ." she handed it to Frank.

After a minute he finnaly said "Yeah it's legit. She's innocent"

''Well I'll meet you after school Joe. I have to get to class''

As the two left Frank noticed that wierd exression on Joe's face and he knew what it meant:Joe was in love!But could Videl possibly be enough to de-bum him out? Only time would he saw Joe's smile. And he couldn't help but smile too.

A longer chapter since chapter:2 made me feel so lazy after I posted it.A small warning:the last two chapters will have violence, strong language and will possibly creap you reading this that's your only warning. And it could be awhile before I get chapter 4 up. (the following is just a shameless advertisment) I'm working on a fan fic of ways to (sort of) torture the DBZ characters. Gohan,your next!( *smiles evily*)


	4. jealous Joe, shy Itachi

A/n: can someone please tell me what OOCness means?I'm serious.I don't know!And Itachi is in this chapter. Don't hate me me if he is EXTREMLY out of character.I warned everyone about the changes in chapter - oh. NOW I understand what OOC means!

Disclaim:I still don't own Naruto or DBZ or THBC.(The hardy boys casefiles).Or Harry Potter. Now If your done reminding me I need to try to figure out how to buy Neji from Masashi Kishimoto...

''Hey V-Videl..um do youstill need some assistance carrying all of that?'' Joe was walking behind her when some tall toothpick ( his words not mine! ) with black hair that was sticking up in many different directions asked her.

'' Actualy ,yes. thanks Gohan.'' Videl smiled and handed Gohan ( if that was he's real name! I'm kidding)half of the load of books.

The ugly feeling of jelousy came over just kept walking and pretended he didn't notice anything.

''Hi Alex!"Videl said as he speed walked pass her.

He didn't turn around ''Hello''he said and just kept walking.

Frank went to look for his first senior was glad he'd convinced the principal to let him stick with Joe for his first class(Joe is a junior).After all if Joe interregated by himself he would've forgotten the whole thing!

He double checked his was Social studies with... Itachi Uchiha !He even had home room with him too! This was going to be easy!(So old, yet so naive...)

SUSPECT 1:ITACHI UCHIHA

Physical and mental description:Black hair,strange scar like marks under each cheek. Strange black and red eyes,always wears red swearters and black skinny jeans. Tall, smart and shy.

Suspicious behavior: 's pretty much it.

Background:Sasuke's older brother,only remaining family,VERY over protective.

Suspected of: killing Naruto Uzumaki.

Motive: Naruto was Sasuke's mortal is over I need to say more?

Occupation: a brillant student, star of the school baseball team

End of class: "Itachi Uchiha?'' Frank tapped him on the shoulder.

''Yes?"he looked up from his Stephen King novel,blushing for no apparent reason.(er- well at least Franked hoped the reason wasn't what he wasn thinking the reason any one get that?)

'' My name is Antonio Yakushi and I'm investigating the deaths of Naruto and Sasuke.''

''B-but aren't you only e-e-eighteen?''

''Yes, but the junior detective thng doesn't matter were you the days of January 12th, 13th, 14th and the 15th?''

''Base ball day but the 15th.I stayed here since the school was in lockdown no! you think I killed Naruto?''

''No, of course not''

'' I've never EVER hurt I couldn't kill someone I FAINT at thesight of blood(Wow I'm such a man!)!

''Intresting...''

''I'm serious! I swear on ([writer of this story resists the urge to type 'mary-sues'.]) the grave of Dumbledore I would never hurt any one!But -and maybe this sounds kind of corney-please promise me that you'll find out who did .''

Frank(the nice goody two shoes that he is) smiled."I swear I won't stop until I find the killer Itachi"

''Oh thank you Antonio!" Itachi, emotionaly unhinged, hugged Frank for an uncomfortable amount of time.

I'm sorry If this sucked. I have every chapter written down, and my handwritting is almost as unlegible as Frank's, so this may take awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

My Kakashi-like -excuses for not updating: school,lack of libreoffice app...eh hehhehhehheh(*rubs back of head nervously*)ALSO MY GOD DAMNED TABLET BROKE AND I BASICLY HAD AN EMOTIONAL BREAK DOWN BECAUSE I LOST AT LEAST 30 PICTURES OF NEJI AND ITACHI SO THERE! Er-sorry about that.(Wait,30?!Aw damn I may have a problem...)

Disclaimer:get it in your head that I own nuthin' people!(*crosses arms and scowls*) T_T I refuse to say it again.(AND YOU'LL GET NUTHIN' IF YOU SUE ME 'CAUSE I'M POOR SUCKAS!BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

Joe was in gym class sitting on the cold, wooden floor with the rest of his class(which unfortunatly included Gohan who was simply glaring at him as he stared at Videl) waiting for , the teacher.

Suddenly the door burst open and the(in his eyes)scary teacher walked in."Alright you miserable maggots, since the somewhat disapointing basketball unit is over due to someone being repeatedly hit in the head by a basketball and suffered a minor concussion,(*coughGohan!cough*) we've decided to start the fencing unit early!Since you all know what to do, who's first?''

Fencing?Joe thought. Wow, this school is awesome!

''Me!''Gohan .Anko threw him a helmet and sword,which nearly skrewered him.

Joe,who never missed an opportunity to show off in front of a girl,shouted "Me too!"

tossed him his sword and helmet which he caught to his delight Gohan scowled as they walked onto the mat.

The young detective pulled the helmet over his head as Gohan mouthed: I will show no mercy!

"Now... BEGIN!'' the teacher demanded.

And before he could react, Gohan lunge at Joe, his sword pointing at his throat!

Mwa ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger!Next,it's Joe vs. Gohan in an all out dual! (This is why you shouldn't make googley eyes at a saiyan's crush, ladies and gentlemen...)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still busy ownin' nuthin'...

Joe ducked and sliced the air above Gohan's head when the teen disepeared!

"What the what?Where did he go?"he growled

''Yoo hoo!I'm right here!Can see me or are you blind?"

Joes jaw dropped(oooooo tounge twister!)Gohan was standing-on one foot- on tip of his sword!

Gohan backflipped off .Joe almost tripped over his own feet and his helmet fell off as Gohan swipped at his hair.

"Hey,nobody messes with the hair!Not cool bro'! he shouted.

''Ungard!''(whatever that means...)Gohan yelled!

swish!clang!Joe blocked his opponents attack then the skinnyer teenager striked...  
and the Hardy's sword flew out of his hand!

Defenseless, the boy screamed like a little girl as he was... poked in the chest.

"I win sucker!''Gohan said.

Joe shouted:'' cheap shot''and was about to walk away when Gohan threw his sword at his head!He jumped away and avoided being stabbed in the eye!

''What the hell?! Were you trying to kill me?!''he clenched his fist.(T_T trust me this kid does not like being a target!)

''N-n-no... oh god.'' Gohan looked terrified''Miss Anko, may I be excused?"

''Sure.''

Gohan ran out.

''What the hell just happened?!''Joe asked no one in particular.

Videl just shrugged.''What can I say?That kid is wierd.''

Please,do not blame me if chapter 7 is a bit late...remember: broken tablet+lost shirtless pic of Jushiro Ukitake from Bleach =emotionaly distressed 4ever (That was hardly a joke.I'm really screwed here people!Seriously.T_T)And also I will not be responsible for story-neglect if another disaster :I miss an episode of Blue Exorcist...(that, was a joke. ^_^ )


	7. Chapter 7

Now it's time for a suprisingly short and kind of dramatic(depends on how you look at it) chapter typed by someone who can turn The Green Mile into a romantic comedy...(Which is seriously ironic because my birthday is on the same day as Micheal Douglas's)

Gohan stood outside the Gym and froze in complete shock.

What was...he really had tried to kill Alex!But why? In a total freak out moment,Gohan slapped himself in the face .Jelous was the one feeling he had never felt before .It was a sick, ugly, distgusting thing(Kind of like Ryuk in Death Note...) that he never wanted to feel again, because it almost made him kill a man .

What would Videl think of him now?Did it even matter?

All the demi- saiyan( half breed,hybrid, whatever the hell you want to call him.) could think at that moment was:he didn't mean it.

And this where you finaly figure out the reason why this isn't a drama:I suck at being serious!


	8. a probably pointless chapter

Finnaly!Now that chapter 7 is history I can get back to my trademark use of comedy!And for those of you who don't know:Callie is Frank's real girlfriend in the books.(Sorry,I just felt the need to add that.)Also,no offense to a certain wierdo's creapy (but kind of cute ) NO THAT WAS NOT A HINT! Any way,it's time for the first of the last 4 exciting(?)chapters of The Hardys meet Naruto!(There may be a sequal involving Death Note Or Bleach...)

''Frank,can we add Gohan to the list of suspects?"Joe asked after school as he and his brother walked to their car.

''Whatever for?"Frank,in contrast to Joe, had a really good had laughed at the fact that Itachi actualy hugged him(due to the fact he has never been hugged by a dude he was still a bit wierded out),and a really cute girl,who he learned was Hinata Hyuga, smiled at him(aha!Take that Callie Shaw!).He knew the were here on a case, but Orange star High really did have it's perks!Here,he wasn't the wierd (I never understood that...) older brother of Joe Hardy, he actualy had his own Identity!(OK,so Antonio is just an alias,but you know what I meant,right?)

"That wackadoodle tried to skewer me!Seriously, he was all... shabing!Then zoowap!He was obviously jelous .If he ever tries to pull somethin' like that again I'll... well, I don't know what I'm gonna do, But it's gonna hurt I can promise that!"(Wow. He really has a way with words!)

"Joe,I'm not calling you a liar, but you've been known to exaggerate."

"Maybe so , but the way he used that sword...I have to admit it was I still think he's ,just maybe...''

''Joe,your not actualy sugesting that GOHAN may have taken out Sasuke and Naruto,are you?'' Frank raised an eyebrow as he fished the car keys from his purse-I mean messanger bag-(*Writer recives annoyed glare from Frank*) and dropped it."Fuzzy slippers!"he exclaimed.(Wow,what a manly swear!) And bent down to retrieve it.

Joe noticed the strange metal box that was ...glued to the side of the car..."OH CRAP!"it was one of the same bombs that killed Iola that horrible day!But how...ohnonoNO!

"FRANK RUN!DONT ASK QUESTIONS JUST R-"

But it was too late .The car exploded,and the last thing Joe Hardy heard before he blacked out was:a male creapy, freakish, disturbing laugh.

''SNORE!'' Joe hardy was asleep.(And did I mention he sleep talks?)''Eh hehhehheh...no fair Selena!That's 3 on 1!but if you insissssst..." A stupid grin formed on his face.

"Enough with the Selena Gomez dreams dammit!" Frank couldn't take it threw a package of beef jerky at his brother who awakened instantly.

''Seriously Frank?!Another 2 minutes and I would've been up to my ears in pudding and babes!"Joe streched,quickly finding out it hurt!

"Careful dude.I managed to get us away from the explosion,but you were pretty scratched lucky was here!''(*insert Nice Guy pose*)

''What explo- I remember.''Joe stood up and looked at the PINK bandages wrapped around his stomach .''Gee,thanks WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SCRATCH ON YOU?!''

Frank shrugged.(The answer to Joe's question:there was no way the writer would let Frank get ,but I couldn't allow it.)''Do you belive in justice?This is the first time I actualy saved YOUR butt instead of the other way around!Score one for the Frankinator!"

Joe ignored his brother's dorky comment."Well,we gave whoever did it the 's just hope they think we're dead SO THY'LL BACK THE HELL OFF!I am so tired of being burned every other week!''then, a thought accured to him, and he looked at Frank with big, blue pleading these scars could benifit him...

''Joe,there is NO way I'm letting you ditch school."

''Darn it!Like mother like son"he muttered.

''What was that Joseph?"

"Nothing mom- er I mean ,Frank!''

NEXT CHAPTER:ITACHI CONFESSES SECRETS TO FRANK! WHAT THE WHAT?!(*Epic electric guitar solo plays in the background,chapter fades to black*)


	9. Itachi confesses!(or something?)

I'm starting to think the way the story is being wrapped up is a major ripoff(They were in school for only 2 days...).If it is,the sequal will be the one of best thing I've ever typed!Belive it!(*Damn I can't belive I said that corney line out loud!*Bangs head against keyboard*)Now for chapter 9 out of 11 of The Hardys Meet Naruto!There may be bits of random humor in here somwhere...

Disclaim:I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO IN YOUR FACES LAWYERS!WOOOOOOOOOOO!

P.s. Don't blame me if the psycho villan was predictable!(*Runs away from psycho fangirls*) And the power of the Sharingan gets a MAJOR upgraded!(*To fangirls:YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME SUCKAHS!HE BE CRAZY!*)Also,REALLY long paragraphs...

The boys(obviously)returned to school the next day.

Frank was in his new homeroom, trying to get the theme song to Micky Mouse Clubhouse out of his head(*"What?!"Frank blushed."I don't watch-DON'T JUDGE ME OK?!"*)and was prentending to pay attention to the biology teacher (Whose bright idea was that?!) when some one tapped him on the shoulder

Crap!How could he forget that Itachi was sitting next to him?

"An-Antonio?May I talk to you during P.E.?It's very VERY important"Itachi whispered and once again blushed for no 'apparent' reason.(*sweatdrop by Frank*)

''OK don't you have to suffer through that with the rest of us?"

'' .Anko relized I have no atheletic ability at all,so she doesn't care .I don't get nailed by a dodge ball, no one gets smacked with hockey stick, it's a win win situation.''

P.E: Talking to Itachi gave Frank an excuse not to play and Itachi sat on one of the benches outside and watched the rest of the class collect grass stains.(Oh their poor clothes!Wait a plays dodge ball out side anyway?!)

"So... what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

''Would you belive me if I told you?"

"Yes."

''I know who killed Naruto and Sasuke.''

(*Dramatic manga stare*)"What?"Frank quickly whipped out his handy-dandy note book(WHICH BURNED WITH THE FLAME OF YOUTH!) and gave Itachi a ''Keep talking'' look.

Itachi stared at the sky(YOUTHFULLY!).''It all started a bunch of years you getting this?''

''Every word.''

'' Sasuke was in junior high and I had just started here as a .Orochimaru (dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!),that creapy bastard-he's obsessed with the power we have in our eyes called the Sharingan .''

''Hmmm?"(*Question marks float around Frank's head*)

''Ever member of the Uchiha clan- er, family, is born with figures out what it does until age can turn me invisible,which works wondrers against fan girl mobs,and X-ray way,Orochimaru some how found out(*Let's all blame Justin Bieber!It's usualy his fault any way, right?*)some how and whatever Sasuke's Sharigan was capible of,he was sure it would help him achieve his goal of do I know his goal?Who doesn't?''

''I didn't until now.''

'' way,So one day-I have a badish memory I but emember every second of ,most of it any way.I think it was July 9th,on a friday,and I had walking home from baseball first I didn't notice it becauseI was ticked that Deidara Woods stole my girlfriend ( *yells at the sky:DAMN YOU DEIDARA!*) but I felt a cold breeze fly past as I entered the alley that was a shortcut threw home,otherwise known as the place were I acted stupid because everyone knows you shouldn't walk through a dark alley at 6pm on a Friday.A dark shadow followed me and I relized I was being a heard a sick,disturbing laughter in the form of a weird hiss...don't blame me if you get the chills from what happens next'

Frank rolled his eyes "I won't blame you.''

'' Itaaaaaaachi...tell me,what is your power?"

''What the hell was that?!''the way Itachi's voiced changed freaked the usualy calm ,cool and collected but for some reason described as weird ( and YOUTHFUL) teen detective out.

''That was what he whispered into my ear.I said 'Buzz off freak'.I felt some thing warm but slightly slimy coil around my waist.I looked down. IT WAS A SNAKE.A freaking banana boa to be exact.I was frozen in fear as it wrapped around me.I dropped my bag full of Poke'mon cards (*'I wanna be the very best,that no one ever was!To catch them is my real test,to train them is my caaaaaaause!*) and screamed, but no one heard my cry of (manly but youthful) snake slithered and hissed around me and... choked me but I  
heard his voice hiss'Do not stand in my way,Itachi Uchiha,or you will die like the others'' Itachi shuddered.

''And..."

''And I may have passed out, but I went out like a badass!I whispered 'I'll never let you hurt Sasuke,Orochimaru!'.Then I fainted .I woke up back home,Sasuke explained that he found me asleep in the alley of horror and dragged me back.''

"How did you know it was Orochimaru?"

"I knew it was the creapy bastard because... well,I don't a long time after that we both knew Lord Oreos(*HA HA HA HA HA*) was stalking us in the shadows of this our every move until finally,it shot Sasuke on his 16th the heart."

''WHAT THE WHAT?!''Frank almost fell off the bench."But that would've killed him,and he lived to age 17?!I don't understand!''

''Ok,so a some dude in a black jumpsuit and ski mask ambushes him" Itachi jumped up a ran around "BANG BANG BANG!And I was all ''NO!SASUKE!He falls into my should've bleed to death by then,but he you know why?"

"No,that's why I asked you.''

"The power of Sasuke's Sharigan had finally activated,proving that as long as he had those eyes,HE WAS IMMORTAL!Proving Orochimaru's crazy theory correct!''

''Oh my MY GOD ."

''But heres the really really crazy shot Sasuke,it wasn't person who tried to kill Sasuke the first time...it was a girl.I dropped Sasuke and ran after her.I chased the girl then finally tackled her and ripped off her was eyes were not their normal were yellow and she smiled at me with a crazed expression.'Your brother is information will be useful to lord Orochimaru.'she cackled and kicked me off of her with inhuman ran information...all of this I've tried hard to forget,but it comes back to haunt the day of Sasuke's murder...''Itachi fell to his knees and cried''I saw whole thing and it was horrible!''

This time Frank did fall off the bench ''WHAT?!"

''Naruto died trying to protect is the one thing that my mind will never let me jumped in front of used a frickin' sword to slice over and over again through both of falls to the floor dead,His body begining to decompose in fresh,warm can't be killed unless he loses his eyes,so what does Orochimaru do?He sliced at Sasuke's eyes,my brother screamed in agonizing,tortureous pain as THAT EVIL FREAK LAUGHS AT HIS MISERY!And Sasuke fell to the floor,DEAD!''

Of all the crazy,horrificly psycho things Frank Hardy had ever heard,this took the cake.''Videl is working for OROCHIMARU?!WHAT THE HELL?!''

''I can't belive I haven't told any one yet!I saw the everything !I used my stupid X-ray vision while I was in class...Oh my god!I was so scared!I was frozen in fear!I've known who killed them and I told noone!I'm a bad person.I'm a really bad person.I should be arrested for this!I suck Antonio.I really suck.''

''No you don't Itachi.''

''Yes I do!''

"No you don't!Hey I have an idea,lets go book(Bad 70's cop show phrase) ourselves!"

"Are you nuts?!I couldn't do that I'm a chicken!A chicken who is five feet and nine inches tall,but I'm still a chicken!''

"Come on I tachi,I need back I have no idea where Alex is,and I really really need your help.''Actualy,Frank knew where Joe was, but he had a theory that arresting the psychos who stalked and ultimatly killed his brother would cheer him up a little.

''Really?You need my help?"Itachi sniffed.

''Yes,and I can't think of any one better to help"(How about the police?)

''OK I'll do it!''And for the second time in 2 days Itachi hugged Frank but this time it wasn't as wierd.''Let's go get those monsters!"

Frank gently pushed Itachi away and said,'' 's go!''

Meanwhile: Joe was walking back to his locker from art class when he was nocked out by a shovel!Held by the hyponotized Videl!How did he know it was a shovel?Let's just say this kid has been knocked out more times then you did he know it was Videl?Well,Joe is a badass let's say that too.

Has anyone else noticed the over-use of the word 'right' in anime?Anyone?Anyone at all?Hello?

Also,I respect ,I do but he can seriously be a creapy bastard .Well,UNTIL THE NEXT EPIC EPISODE OF THE HARDYS MEET NARUTO,THIS IS 4EVER GIRL13 SIGNING OFF!I LEAVE YOU WITH PEACE!LOVE!AND RESPECT FOR YUMICHIKA FROM BLEACH WHO IS NOT A FRUITCAKE!GOODNIGHT YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!(*Bows,wierd smile forms on face,walks off stage*)


End file.
